Psychic Troubles
by LynnMarieFTW
Summary: Jinmay has left Chiro brokenhearted, that is, until Lynn Thomas comes along. This earthling brings out a side of Chiro we rarely see, but at what cost? Lynn has a dark past and a hidden secret that could cause serious problems. rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Hi there! This is my first attempt at writing any sort of fanfic. So please enjoy Psychic Troubles! Feel free to review and add any ideas/comments on the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters. I do own my OCs though.**

The sun was slowly rising over the peaceful planet called Shuggazoom. The light touched the Zone of Wasted Years, breathing new life into the darkened land. The Savage Lands reached out to the morning sunlight, begging for its warmth and its power to sustain the plants within. Taking its time, the sun touched the waters surrounding the only city on the planet. The sun's reflection on the waves made the whole lake glow and shimmer. Finally, the light began to touch the fair city of Shuggazoom, crossing the bridge connecting the city to the outskirts and proceeding to the opposite end of the city, waking up the planet on its way. However, the light took its time when crossing the city, and one teenage boy was not willing to wait for it to come to his home. This was the raven haired leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, Chiro Ricci. His light sapphire eyes were fixated on the rising sun, begging for its light to touch his home so he could begin his day. He had woken up moments earlier, hoping that the sun would be up, so he would be free to prepare for his two year anniversary with his girlfriend Jinmay. Not long after Chiro found the Hyper Force and became their leader did Jinmay come into his life. She trained with the team, and even became a member herself when it was necessary. Chiro had fallen for her and took the chance to ask her out. That was two years ago to the day. Now fourteen, Chiro planned to make their anniversary the best day he could make it. As he became lost in his memories, the sun finally reached the robot, and Chiro was free to start preparations. He ran to his closet and began to put together his outfit for the day. He settled on a white t-shirt, a pair of normal blue jeans, and white sneakers before heading to his bathroom to take a shower. After he dressed himself, he ran down to the command center to see if any of his team had woken up yet. Finding the command center empty, he ran to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast for his family.


	2. Happy Anniversary

1

Chiro POV

I looked at the clock and laughed. It was 5:30 in the morning.

"I don't think I have ever woken up this early before. Whatever, today is special so I don't mind waking up a few hours early." I decided to make breakfast for the team since I was all ready awake. I ran to the fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs, some milk, and a bottle of syrup.

"I hope they don't mind scrambled eggs and pancakes." I heard movement upstairs, which probably meant the team was starting to wake up.

"Crap! I forgot to make tea for Antauri! D*** it!" I ran to fill a teapot with water and get it boiling before Antauri came downstairs.

"D*** forgot I was making food!" I ran to check on the food, which had yet to burn, set the table, pour drinks for everyone, finish Antauri's tea, and then fill everyone's plates with food. I was exhausted, but I got it done. The team came into the room just as I finished cleaning up.

"Good morning Chiro" everyone said as they walked into the kitchen.

" Good morning guys! Hope you're hungry." I motioned to the table and they all stared at me wide eyed.

"Kid, when did you have the time to do this?" Sprx asked as he sat down. I shrugged and sat down with them.

"I was up pretty early today. I got down here at 5:30"

"You never wake up that early!" Nova exclaimed as she drank her milk. "Why did you wake up so early?"

"I actually never went to sleep." Antauri looked at me with concern filling his eyes.

"Did your insomnia prevent you from sleeping?"

"Yeah, but it was my fault. I have been looking forward to today for weeks." Sprx smirked and took this opportunity to openly mock me.

"Thinkin of Jinmay all night again kid?" I blushed and looked at the floor, which made Sprx erupt in a laughing fit. "I knew it!" Nova smacked him upside the head and sighed.

"He has every right to be thinking of her. Today is their anniversary Sprky."

"Don't call me that!" I started laughing and began cleaning up the table.

"I want today to be as perfect as I can make." Gibson looked at me when I took his plate.

"Technically you cannot have the perfect day Chiro. It is impossible for there to be a day where nothing goes wrong in any way. And if you have a so called 'perfect day' somebody else would be having an awful day where nothing goes accordingly."

"Thanks for the support Gibson. I appreciate it." I said, sarcasm clear in my voice, but maybe he was right. What if today didn't go the way we hope it will? What if something goes wrong? Or what if she doesn't show up for our date?

"Chiro?" I looked up and saw the whole team looking at me with concern.

"Are you alright Chiro?"

"I….I gotta go get ready." I ran out of the room and heard Sprx in the background as I ran.

"Good going brainstrain. You could have been a little bit considerate of the kids feelings." I ran up to my room and sat on my bed. I started thinking about Jinmay, and it started to calm me down. Her beautiful bubblegum pink hair that shined in the morning sun. Her soft green eyes that were more beautiful than any gem found in the universe.

"Nothing will go wrong today. I just know it." I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost 10:30. "Crap! I gotta get going!" I grabbed a small box I had hidden in my dresser and ran to the door. "See you guys later!" I called as I exited the robot. I ran as fast as I could to the bridge where Jinmay and I were going to have our date. "Today is going to be perfect."

Jinmay POV

"I really hope he takes this well" I said to my reflection as I stared over the bridge where Chiro and I were supposed to meet. I felt awful doing this to him, but it was best for me to end it now. I opened the heart on my dress and pulled out a small wooden monkey that Chiro gave me the day we met. I remember how his eyes sparkled when he saw that I would rather his gift than the heart that was usually there. Now, I'm not so sure that was the best decision.

"Jinmay!" I turned away from the water and saw Chiro running up to me. He was so excited that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Chiro." He ran over and kissed my cheek.

"Happy anniversary!"

"Happy anniversary." I realized that I had no emotion in the way I spoke to him now, and he caught on quickly.

"Jinmay, is something wrong?" He took my hand and stared me in the eyes. I didn't feel that connection we had so long ago anymore. I knew that it was time for me to tell him.

"Chiro, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot"

"I have loved you since the day you rescued Sokko from B.T and Glenny for me. These past two years have been the greatest years of my life. I found you and the team, and I got a family and new memories to replace the ones I had lost. But I think that it is time for me to find those old memories, and make new ones for myself."

"What are you saying?" I handed him the monkey he gave me that I had always cherished. His eyes became glossy and his hand that held the monkey began to shake lightly.

"I'm saying that it's time to end this, end us Chiro. I don't feel the same way I did the day we met. I think it's time I end everything and make a new life for myself. If you ever need me, you can call. Otherwise, this is goodbye Chiro." I kissed him on the cheek quickly before I activated my jets and shot out of Shuggazoom's atmosphere for what I hoped would be the last time.

Chiro POV

I watched her fly off the planet for the last time. I thought of everything we have been through together, and I almost lost it. I love her more than she knows! How can I just let her go like that? I guess Gibson was right after all, it is impossible to have a perfect day. I looked at the monkey in my hand and threw it into the waves, hopefully getting rid of it for good. I ran back to the robot, wishing that the day I had planned for so long would hurry up and end.

"Hey kid. How'd it go?" Sprx questioned when I got back to the robot. I just walked past him, ignoring any questions that the team asked.

"You were right Gibson., nobody can have a perfect day." I shot up my tube and sat on my bed, staring at the little box I was going to give Jinmay. I was a silver locket that had her name carved into the front, and mine carved into the back. When you opened the locket, a holographic video of the two of us at the park began to play. The video was taken the day I first told Jinmay I loved her. It was going to be my gift to her to show her how much I loved her, and how much I wanted us to be together. I threw it against the wall and ran out of my room in tears. I had to get out before the team came in and saw me crying, so I ran to the top of the robot and cried on its shoulders.

Normal POV

Sprx looked to Gibson when Chiro ran out of the room. "Any ideas what's wrong with the kid?" Gibson only shook his head in reply. Otto, knowing that Chiro was obviously in distress, spoke up.

"Do you think something happened with Jinmay?" The team turned to him with shocked expressions.

"What if something happened during their date?" Nova stood up and headed for Chiro's tube.

"Whatever happened, I'm going to find out what he's so upset about." The others nodded in agreement and followed her to their leader's room. When they entered, they saw Chiro had already left. Antauri, noticing something propped up against the wall, walked over and picked up a small silver locket.

"Hey! What's this doin here?"

"What do you mean Otto?"

"Chiro and I made this for Jinmay." he said as he held up the locket. "It plays a holographic video of the two of them at the park." He opened it so the team could watch what they had sealed inside.

_Chiro and Jinmay were sitting on a bench in the center of the park holding hands. Jinmay had her head resting on Chiro's shoulder, and Chiro was resting his head on hers. It looked like the two were sleeping, until Jinmay raised her head from his shoulder._

"_Chiro? Can I ask you a question?" Chiro, visibly saddened that Jinmay was no longer resting on his shoulder, sat up and placed an arm around her._

"_Of course. What's on your mind?"_

"_What's going to happen to us?" Chiro looked at her with confusion._

"_What do you mean?" Jinmay looked at him with tears forming in her eyes._

"_When all of this is over, all this Skeleton King madness is finally put to rest, what will _

_happen to us?" Chiro thought for a moment before answering._

"_I couldn't tell you Jinmay. I want to say nothing will change…"_

"_but it will change Chiro!" she moved away from him and looked at him with a fearful expression. "When this is over, everything will change for us! How do I know we will still be together?" Chiro pulled her close and kissed her head. He then looked her straight in the eyes._

"_Everything will change Jinmay, but they could change in our favor. Plus, if I have learned anything thing from Antauri, I can easily say that the future doesn't matter right now. All that matters is today, and today is ours."_

"_Really? You really believe that it could all change in our favor?"_

"_I do Jinmay. I also believe something else too, something that can change it all in our favor now."_

"_What's that?" Chiro pulled her closer and whispered into her ear._

"_I believe that I love you Jinmay." Jinmay stared at him before pulling him into a passionate kiss._

"_I love you too."_

Otto closed the locket and looked at the team. "It was his gift to Jinmay to show her how much she meant to him."

"If the kid threw this against the wall…"

"Then Jinmay must have left him." Enlightenment spread across everyone's face.

"If I know the kid, he will be on top of the robot." They all ran up to the shoulders of the robot, and were stunned with what they found. Their leader, a boy who can face any danger without the slightest hint of fear, sat sobbing with his head buried in his hands.

"Chiro," Antauri said as he wrapped his arms around his child "it is going to be alright."

"I loved her Tauri. I…I thought she loved me too." his sobs intensified and the rest of the team gathered around their leader, offering comfort to the shaking teen. They sat with him until his sobs quieted into sharp breaths. When he had finished crying, the team led him to his room where he quickly fell asleep. As the team left the room, Gibson brushed a strand of hair out of the boys face.

"I believe that you will have your perfect day soon Chiro. And may it be with the perfect person as well." Gibson didn't know how accurate his prophecy was. As he shut of the lights in the room so Chiro could sleep, a transport was picking up a young orphaned girl from the planet Earth so she could start a new life on a new planet.


	3. That's A Strange Name

**Me: Hi guys! Here is Chapter 3! I want to thank my first reviewer for their complement on this story. I'm glad you like it ****J **

**Lynn: She is really excited about this story**

**Me: Of course I am! This is my first story!**

**Lynn: LynnMarieFTW does not own SRMTHFG in any way**

**Me: I do own my OC's though**

Chiro POV

For the past 3 weeks, I have spent my free time sitting on the bridge where Jinmay had left me. I keep trying to forget about her, but coming to this bridge everyday really made it difficult. I always found myself thinking about her eyes, and how emotionless they were when she left. I guess that's my way of saying that I have finally accepted that it's over between us. The only thing that keeps me from getting over her is that part of me is still in love with her. So I sit on the bridge and hope that remembering how emotionless she was when she left would help me fall out of love with Jinmay. I have yet to have any success with it though. I let out a deep sigh and stood up, preparing to go back home soon.

"Chiro, this is Antauri. Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"When are you planning on coming back? You have been gone for quite a while." I looked at the sun and saw it had reached its peak in the sky. I must have been down here longer than I thought.

"Sorry Tauri. I was just trying to clear my mind."

"I am guessing you have had no success?"

"None."

"Don't worry Chi. I am sure you will be able to get over this soon."

"Thanks Tauri. I will be heading back in a few minutes."

"Alright. See you when you get back. Antauri out." I shut of my communicator and started home. I was about halfway across the bridge when I heard the sound of a landing transport. My curiosity got the better of me and I walked back to see who or what was on board. I stood about 10 feet from the transport, watching the doors slide open. I was shocked when I saw the transport had no passengers, just a duffel bag.

"Why is the transport carrying just a duffel bag?" Then the driver stepped out of the transport and opened his passenger side door. I now understood why there was only a duffel bag in the transport, there was only one passenger on board. I watched intently as the rider stepped out of the passenger side door. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the rider. It was a teenage girl who looked to be about my height and age. She had light wavy brown hair that just barely passed her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a soft grey color that shone with curiosity and fear. She had lightly tanned skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight. She wore a simple purple tank top with dark blue jeans and sneakers. Around her neck hung a silver locket that she was grasping with one hand. She was beautiful, and for a moment, I forgot how Jinmay had broken my heart. All I wanted now was to know her name.

"You can do this Chiro. Just walk up to her and say hi." I pushed all nervousness aside and approached the girl who stood only 10 feet ahead of me.

"Hi." She jumped and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm just here to say hi. My name is Chiro by the way, Chiro Ricci." She calmed down and smiled at me. My heart skipped another beat and she shook my hand, which I don't even remember extending out.

"Hi Chiro. My name is Lynn Thomas."

"Lynn huh? Strange name." Lynn's eyes suddenly filled with shame and she looked to the ground.

"Oh…"

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean that I have never heard the name Lynn before. I think it is a really nice name."

"Really?" Lynn raised her head and gave me a small smile. "Chiro is a nice name too." I started to laugh. I don't know why, but I feel really comfortable around Lynn. She makes me feel like the whole Jinmay fiasco never happened.

"Hey Lynn, where are you from?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask that. I'm from the planet Earth."

"Earth? That's a long way from here. Are you here visiting somebody?"

"No.""Here on vacation?"

"No"

"are you…" I was running out of reasons she would come here. "are you moving here?"

"Bingo. The driver of the transport said I was insane for moving here with Skeleton King lurking about. I told him that I had no choice."

'what does she mean by I had no choice?' I wondered. Then I noticed something, where were her parents?

"Chiro? You okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I was just thinking. Lynn, where are your parents?" She looked at me for a moment, maybe I shouldn't have asked. Her eyes filled with tears and she hurriedly wiped them away.

"They are back on Earth. They died about a month ago along with my brother and sisters." I didn't know why, but when she said they had all died, I pulled her into a hug and began to soothe her. The moment I wrapped my arms around her, she broke down and let all the tears she had held back spill out. We stayed like that for a while, long enough for Antauri to contact me again.

"Chiro this is Antauri." Lynn looked at me shocked, tears still running down her face. I held up my hand to tell her 'I'll explain in a second' and responded to Antauri's call.

"Sorry I'm not back yet Tauri. When I was headed back, a transport dropped off somebody who is moving here. We got into a conversation and lost track of time."

"It's alright Chiro, I'm not mad. We were just worried."

"I'm fine Antauri, you don't have to worry."

"Chiro, the team and I would like to meet the new citizen of our city. Will the two of you meet us in the park?" I looked at Lynn to see if she was okay with it. She nodded so I agreed and we headed off to the park, hand in hand.


	4. Akward

**Me: I'm back with the newest chapter ****Akward**

**Lynn: care to tell me why it's called that?**

**Me: nope. I don't wanna tell you…but if you do the disclamer, I might give you a hint…**

**Lynn: LynnMarieFTW doesn't own SRMTHFG. She does own all of us OC's though. Can I have the hint now?**

**Me: gotta love Sprx**

**Lynn: What…**

**Me: on with the chapter!**

Talking

_Thoughts_

Lynn POV

"Let me get this straight. You are the leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, which protects this planet from anything that could cause it harm."

"That's right."

"And there are 5 cybernetic monkeys that are also part of the team."

"Can you tell me who's who?"

"Ummmmm…Antauri is the silver monkey and is second in command. The red monkey and the best pilot is Sprx-77, or Sprx for short. The yellow monkey is Nova. She is the only female and the best fighter on the team. The doctor/scientist is Gibson, the blue monkey. Otto is the teams mechanic and he is the green monkey."

"Correct. I'm impressed Lynn."

"Thanks." Chiro had been telling me all about Shuggazoom as we walked to the park. He told me about the Savage Lands, the Zone of Wasted Years, and the constant threats that came to the city. He also explained who Skeleton King was and how he and his team have been fighting him for two year.

"Here we are." I looked ahead and saw the freakiest thing. There was a giant robot in the center of the park!

"Chiro, what is that?" He laughed and brought me closer to the robot.

"I forgot to tell you about the Super Robot, didn't I? This is where the team and I live." I couldn't stop staring at the robot. It was the coolest thing I have ever seen!

"Chiro, why do you live in a robot?" He laughed again and led me over to a park bench. "Well, this is where I found the team two years ago. They had already been living here, so they asked me to move in." We sat down and waited for his team to show up.

"Hey kid!" Chiro jumped up from the bench and walked back to the robot. I wanted to follow him, but whatever called him over kinda scared me. I mean, I haven't got a clue what called him over in the first place! I watched as he walked away, looking around for whoever called him out. I then saw 5 colorful robots land on the ground in front of Chiro. _Were those the monkeys he told me about? _I got up and slowly walked over to Chiro.

"Chiro?" he turned around and smiled. He grabbed my hand and walked over to the monkeys.

"Guys, this is the person I was telling you about. Lynn, this is the monkey team." The monkeys slowly looked me over, and a wave of unease raced through me. I didn't really know what else to do, so I smiled and decided it would be better if I introduced myself now.

"Hi there. I'm Lynn Thomas and I am the newest member of the city. Nice to meet you." Their eyes slowly moved up to my face, where I found ten eyes staring at me with interest. Thankfully the red monkey, I think Chiro said his name was Sprx, broke the awkward silence.

"Way to go kid! You found yourself a pretty girl!" I blushed madly and looked to the ground. _Pretty? Do they really think I am pretty? _Now I was wishing he hadn't broken the silence. I looked at Chiro and saw he was blushing as well.

"What do you mean Sprx?" he questioned quietly as if the situation was just as awkward for him.

"Well, you guys are holding hands." I blushed harder and slowly unlinked my hand from Chiro's. The yellow monkey walked up to me and smiled.

"No need to be shy, Sprx is just an idiot." Sprx shot her an annoyed glare. "I'm Nova by the way."

"As ya heard, the name's Sprx."

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson. Please do not call me Mr. or Hal, just Gibson please."

"I'm Otto. Nice to meet ya!"

"I am Antauri. Where are you from Lynn?"

"I came here from Earth." They all gave me the same shocked expression Chiro had when I told him I was an earthling. "I was orphaned back home, so a man arranged for a transport to bring me here."

"Who arranged the transport?" I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. There were four names that I had scribbled on it.

"His name is Mr. Gakslapper and he owns a burger stand in the city. He said he knows a place where I can stay with some other kids he had taken in. Silver, Blake, and Hunter are the kids I am supposed to meet here." Just as I said that, three teenagers walked into the park. There were two boys and a girl who stood between them. They were scanning the park, like they were looking for somebody. The girl spotted me and alerted the others before they ran over.

"Excuse me, are you Lynn Thomas?" I was asked by one of the boys. He had dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was taller than me, much to my displeasure, and he wore a dark grey t-shirt under a dark green jacket with normal blue jeans.

"Yeah. Are you guys Silver, Blake, and Hunter by any chance?" The girl smiled at me and extended her hand.

"Yes we are. You have already met Hunter." she said as she pointed to the blonde. "As you can guess, I'm Silver." She was a very pretty girl, and I could see why her name was Silver. She had long silver hair that she let fall to the small of her back. Her eyes and clothes were also silver. She wore a simple silver tank top with normal jean shorts and silver sandals.

"Silver isn't her real name you know. It's Blair." Hunter said, earning himself a death glare from Silver.

"Her eyes aren't actually silver either. They are a deep green color. She just wears colored contacts." The second boy, shorter than Hunter but still taller than me, stepped forward. He had rusty red hair and blue-green eyes. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. "I'm Blake by the way."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Lynn, why don't you come with us so we can get you settled into the house?" Silver looked over and saw Chiro standing right beside me. "Unless you would rather stay here with your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend. We just met!" Everyone, excluding Chiro and I, burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Come on Lynn, we wanna show you around the city." Blake motioned me to follow as he, Silver, and Hunter all began to leave the park. I turned to Chiro and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"When you aren't saving the world, call me" I gave him his hand back and ran to catch up with the others.

Silver walked next to me and asked "You gave him your number, right?"

"Yeah. I just hope he actually calls me."

"I'm sure he will." The four of us walked around the city, from the park to the entrance to the savage lands. At the end of the day, we went back home where Mr. Gakslapper was waiting for us with dinner. As I lay down in my new bed, I realized something. I actually have a chance at a new life here.

"I think I'm going to like this planet." I began to drift off into sleep, but not before hearing somebody call out to me, and feeling that all to familiar pain in my head. I locked it out and finally let the darkness swallow me.

**Lynn: I hate you so much…**

**Me: Hey, you got some quality time with your boyfriend**

**Chiro: We aren't dating…**

**Lynn: I barely know the kid…**

**Me: Whatever you say. Please review!**


	5. Temporary Sunrise

**Me: Do you still hate me?**

**Lynn: …**

**Me: Come on, it wasn't that bad.**

**Lynn: …**

**Me: Fine. Sprx, will you do the disclaimer for me? Lynn is being a brat.**

**Lynn: If you weren't so mean, I wouldn't be a brat.**

**Sprx: LynnMarieFTW does not own SRMTHFG at all!**

**Lynn: Sadly, she owns me.**

**Me: Shut up Lynn. On with the chapter!**

_Dream/flashback_

**Text Message**

_**Thoughts **_

_Normal POV: LYNN'S DREAM _

_Lynn was running down the hallway, her little sister clutching her hand for dear life. They were searching for their family, hoping to escape this hell hole. Her arm was bleeding through a makeshift bandage that she had ripped off of the scientist's coat. The testing, the torture, the pain it put her family through, Lynn had had enough. She stopped in front of a door marked "Testing Room 2" and pulled her sister close to her. _

"_Alice, no matter what happens, you have to promise me you will get everybody out of here. Got it?" Alice nodded and pushed the door open. Lynn let out a piercing scream, though it wasn't louder than her screaming sister. Their parents, their sisters Michelle and Alex, their baby brother Matt, they all lay sprawled out on the floor. Their bodies were lying in pools of blood and wires. Alice frantically searched for any life in her motionless family._

"_Lynn, help me!"_

"_I can't Alice. They're no longer alive." _

"_HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Lynn placed a hand on her sister's shoulders._

"_I say that because I can't sense any life in them anymore. We are too late. We have to go!" She dragged her screaming sister out of the room, holding back her own tears. As they ran, Alice began to struggle harder against Lynn's grip. Lynn then felt her sister's hand slowly wriggle out of her grasp._

"_ALICE!"_

Lynn woke with a start from her dream, still screaming her sister's name as she gained full consciousness. Finally realizing she was no longer in the testing facility she relaxed into her bed once more. As she laid her head back on her pillow, she noticed a pair of blue-green eyes staring at her with a soft look of concern.

"Blake? What are you doing in here?" Blake sat further back on the bed and deeply sighed.

"I heard you screaming a name. I came in to check on you, and I could tell you were having a pretty rough nightmare."

"Oh. I didn't know I was screaming. I'm sorry if I woke you up." He put on a small smile and looked at his hands.

"You didn't." Lynn was going to question what he meant, but he cut in before she had the chance. "Care to explain what happened?" She shuddered and hugged her knees tightly to her chest.

"Not really." Blake shrugged and jumped off of the bed. He slowly made his way to the door. Before he left, he turned to Lynn and stared through her eyes.

"I know you dreamt about your family Lynn. You can't hide that from me, no matter how hard you try. You were dreaming about the day you found them dead, and I bet Alice was the name of your sister. Did she die too, or did she run off in terror at the sight of your family?" Lynn stared at him, completely shocked that he could tell so much from looking in her eyes.

"How did you…"

"I am not psychic if that's what you are wondering. I know what you dreamt because I have the same dreams every night. That dream where you find everyone you loved has been brutally ripped away from you forever. I know what it is like Lynn when you relive that day. Go out and watch the sunrise Lynn. The temporary beauty helps to suppress those memories. But I warn you, your memories will fade as long as the sunrise lasts. Trust me, I know." Blake turned away from Lynn and headed back to his room. For the next few minutes, Lynn was unable to move as she took in everything that Blake had just said to her. As she came to her senses, she noticed the clock read five in the morning.

"Maybe I should take his advice and watch the sunrise at the park. It is better than sitting around here." She pulled herself out of bed and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. She wrote a note explaining where she went and tapped it to the front door. Pulling on her sneakers and a black jacket, Lynn walked to the park to forget the faces of her lost family.

At the Super Robot

Chiro was lazily walking the halls of the robot. He had no intention of going anywhere; he just wanted to kill some time. The sun was going to start rising in a half hour, and the entire team decided they wanted to watch it rise together. So, until the sun started rising, Chiro had nothing to do. He rubbed his eyes and noticed small black writing on his left hand.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot Lynn gave me her number." He pulled out his cell phone and typed the number into his contacts. He then decided to see if she was awake and wanted to talk.

**Hey**…He waited a few minutes for her to reply.

**Hey. Who is this?**

**This is Chiro. You gave me your number, remember?**

**Yeah. I just didn't know yours.**

**Well now you do. What's up?**

**Nm. Walkin around. You?**

**Wait…what does nm mean?**

**Nothing much. It's like a shorter version of it. Kids said it all the time back home.**

**I get it. Im walking around the robot…** For the next half hour, Chiro and Lynn texted. They never brought up why they were both awake, but they did talk about each other. By the time Antauri called Chiro up to the shoulders of the robot, Chiro had learned plenty about Lynn and vice versa. He had even saved a part of his favorite conversation.

**So Lynn, whats your favorite color?**

**Purple. Kinda thought that was obvious. Whats yours?**

**Orange. It reminds me of fire. Ummmmmm…. favorite pastime?**

**Writing poetry. You?**

**Drawing and fighting.**

**Fighting isn't a pastime**

**Is too**

**No it isn't**

**For me it is**

**Doubt it. It isn't a pastime dude**

**Is too times 10**

**I cant win can I?**

**Nope**

**Fine, you win. Happy?**

**Very :P **

Chiro placed his phone back in his pocket and took his tube up to the robot's shoulders. The team was waiting for him as he finally emerged. An empty space was located between Antauri and Nova, begging for Chiro to sit down.

"It's a beautiful morning." Nova said as the morning sky began to change from black to a dark blue color.

"Not as beautiful as you babe." Nova glared at Sprx. He wasn't paying attention though. A small black figure on the ground had caught his eye.

"Sprx? What are you looking at?"

"I couldn't tell ya Gibson. But I think it's a restless kid hanging out in the park." The team peered over the edge and saw a black figure sprawled out on the grass. Chiro, having an idea of who might be down there, pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text message. **You at the park?** Antauri turned to Chiro as he stared at his phone.

"Chiro, what are you…" he was cut off by the vibration of the phone. Chiro hurriedly looked at his message and smirked. **Yeah. Why?** He showed the message to the team and pointed out who sent it.

"You mean to tell me that figure sprawled across the grass is Lynn?" Chiro nodded and began to stand up.

"Where do you think you're goin kid?"

"Goin to get Lynn." Sprx shook his head and stood up as well. He activated his jetpack and smirked at Chiro.

"No you aren't. I am." He flew off the robot and headed towards Lynn.

Lynn was lying in the grass with her hands tucked behind her head. A faint smile graced her lips and her eyes were lightly shut. She looked so peaceful lying in the grass, but that was because you could not see inside her eyelids. As she closed her eyes, pictures of her sister kept flashing across them. Her long auburn hair tied back in a loose ponytail, her deep blue eyes glittering with sheer joy. She looked so happy, and that it what troubled Lynn. If she was not trying to picture her sister at her happiest, all she would see would be her sister's pain stricken face. Her auburn hair dirty with dried blood and sweat, her deep blue eyes filled with hatred and tears. She looked nothing like the little girl Lynn had once called her sister.

As Lynn pushed all these memories aside, Sprx snuck up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well what do we have here?" Lynn jumped out of the grass and shifted into a fighting stance. Sprx was taken back by the sudden change in aggression with Lynn. He slowly back away with his hands thrown up in the air in an attempt to show he came peacefully. If the sun had been higher in the sky, Sprx might have seen that Lynn's once grey eyes were now a deep purple.

"Sprx, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Why are you standing like that?"

"Sorry, I don't like it when people scare me like that." Sprx crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you pick a fight instead?" Lynn shrugged and relaxed into a normal stance. She looked into the lightening sky and smiled.

"It is a beautiful sunrise isn't it?" Sprx nodded and stared at the sky with her. After a few moments of silence, Sprx turned to Lynn and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"It isn't right to let a friend watch something this beautiful alone, now is it?" Lynn was confused beyond belief, but she followed Sprx anyway. He led her to the foot of the robot and activated his jetpack.

"Ummmm…Sprx? What are you…"

"Ever flown before?"

"Once when I was little."

"Good." Sprx pulled Lynn a bit closer and flew them to the top of the robot. As they landed, the team walked over to them.

"Sprx, does it really take that long to talk to somebody?" Nova looked at him with a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"It does when they try to kill ya." Lynn raised her hands in defense.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me, simple as that." Sprx was going to respond, but Chiro had walked over and pulled Lynn aside.

"So Lynn, why were you awake?"

"Why were you?"

"I wanted to see the sunrise today. Now answer the question?"

"I had a nightmare and thought the sunrise would help me to forget what I had seen." Chiro looked at her with slight concern and let out a sigh. He wrapped her hand in his and looked in her eyes.

"Lynn, if you ever have a nightmare and want to get away from it, text me. I would be more than happy to join you in watching the sunrise."

"Really?"

"Really." He pulled her closer and let her rest her head on his shoulders as the sun made its appearance on the horizon. Antauri took a step forward and looked at Lynn.

"If you ever have such a dream again Lynn, do not hesitate to call us. The entire team would be more than happy to watch the sunrise with you." She smiled and snuggled closer into Chiro's embrace.

_**I wish this moment never had to end. Wrapped in the arms of a friend and surrounded by people who care about me. **_The sunrise finally ended and the team returned to the robot. Lynn and Chiro stayed on the robot's shoulders a bit longer, enjoying a moment that they knew wouldn't last much longer.

**Lynn: Why are my eyes purple?**

**Me: Well, you could say it's foreshadowing. Plus, it is your favorite color.**

**Lynn: Good point. Ps, I still hate you**

**Me: Hey, you had some cute moments with Chiro in there.**

**Sprx: She wont admit he's her boyfriend**

**Lynn: Shut up Sparky!**

**Sprx: HEY! YOU DO NOT CALL ME THAT!**

**Lynn: SPARKY, SPARKY, SPARKY!**

**Sprx: IM GONNA KILL YOU! (chases Lynn)**

**Me: Chiro, don't let him kill her. I have more planned for the two of you.**

**Chiro: Lucky us (goes after Sprx and Lynn)**

**Me: Please Review!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey there everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been up to my eyes in Algebra homework and I have been working on two other stories. One about Lynn and Chiro, and a Harry Potter story with my friend BrookeJamesSP5. But I have been thinking about this story. I am in no way stopping this story (I LOVE writing it), but I was reading over the chapters and I decided that I wanted to ask you all a question. How would you feel if I took these chapters and re-made them? It would still be the same story, just not so rushed with some more back story on some of the characters like Silver, Blake, and Hunter. So please tell me if you would like me to edit the story or keep it the way it is. And, if you would like me to edit it, I would love to hear any ideas you have to make the story better ****J So leave a comment and let me know what you would like me to do!**


End file.
